


Text Me

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: Robert's on the train home from a meeting when he texts Aaron for a distraction. Just an excuse for some smuttish conversation between the boys really!





	1. Chapter 1

Robert settled himself in a seat on the train, making sure no one was nearby before he texted Aaron. “I’m on the train. x” It took several minutes and there was no reply, which was unlike Aaron, especially as Robert had been away on meetings all day. “Come on, don’t be mad at me.” This time, a text came through within a minute.

“You left me all alone this morning.”

“Ah, don’t be bitter. I had to work, you know I had meetings I couldn’t miss.”

“Then don’t work me up before you leave!” Robert laughed to himself, almost able to hear Aaron voicing the words. He felt glad the train wasn’t busy, being the last one of the day. He had, rather selfishly woken Aaron up with his lips around his cock that very morning. He’d thought he’d had time, but it turned out neither of them had set the alarm. Robert had realised that he was going to be incredibly late, so he left Aaron alone in bed, feeling incredibly frustrated, Robert was sure. Mind you, he'd felt that way too.

“I’m sure you finished yourself off.”

“Didn’t actually. My right hand doesn’t feel as good as you do.” Robert bit his bottom lip, wondering if Aaron was toying with him. He decided to send a text to test the water, rather than actually say what he wanted.

“Where are you?” Robert wondered if he would be alone, then he’d know what Aaron wanted.

“In the pub with my pint,” Aaron sent back. “Dreaming of your tongue.”

Robert swallowed uncomfortably. So Aaron was in that kind of mood, was he? Robert loved texting with him like this, it allowed some of the awkwardness in a spoken conversation to disappear. Aaron never used to do this, but Robert loved that he’d manage to open his eyes to the possibilities. Robert debated what to send when Aaron beat him to it, his phone buzzing with another text.

“And your fingers.” Robert closed his eyes and sighed, wishing he was home right now. It was rare to catch Aaron in a particularly playful mood, maybe he should tease Aaron and leave him wanting in the morning more often.

“What do you want to do to me when I get home?” Robert text.

“No, you started this at seven in the morning. Your turn,” Aaron replied surely. He could almost hear Aaron’s low growl and could feel himself getting turned on as he typed out a text.

“Okay, then. I’ll strip you very, very slowly. I’m going to take care of you tonight, I’m desperate to touch you everywhere, feel my hands on your skin.” He sent it while continuing to type away.

“I want you to be in control. I love it when you’re in charge of me,” Aaron text him. Robert let out a long breath, trying to keep himself under control. He was on a moving train, he couldn’t do anything about how aroused he was right now, but he was damned if he was going to stop.

“I’ll take off my tie, wrap it around your wrists and tie your hands to the headboard, making you lie down for me, all open and gorgeous.” Robert could see it perfectly in his imagination. Aaron would be whimpering underneath him, desperate for Robert’s touch, his lips. Anything Robert wanted to give him. While debating what to write next, Robert noticed a reply hadn’t come through.

“Too much?” Robert asked, worried about Aaron’s silence. They’d done that before, Robert tying him up and Aaron had enjoyed it at the time. In fact they’d been so loud Chas had made several barbed comments the next morning.

“No. Just getting out of the pub. Far too crowded and I need to be alone so I can touch myself.” Robert actually groaned at that mental image, then looked around making sure no one was around to overhear that slip. “I mean, I wish it was your hand around my cock, but you’re not here.”

“What else do you want?” Robert asked.

“To feel your fingers open me up. I can’t wait to have your mouth taste me as you push three fingers inside me, stroking me, making it feel so good the way only you do.”

“Ticket, sir?”

“Huh?” Robert looked up from his phone, completely distracted to see a ticket inspector waiting. Robert searched his pockets for his train ticket impatiently before returning to his phone, another message having appeared.

“I feel empty without you. I miss how good it feels when you stretch me wide open.”

“In that case, open yourself up while you’re waiting for me. I know you enjoy feeling so full for me.” Robert knew he was taking a slight risk, but he couldn’t resist. The image of Aaron on his hands and knees, lubing himself up, fingers buried inside his arse was so beautifully potent that it filled his entire mind.

“Which colour do you want?”

“Oh, Christ,” Robert said to himself. Aaron was clearly desperate and his own trousers were becoming very tight. Robert looked around the train carriage, relieved no one was near and he palmed himself briefly through the material, trying to release some of the pressure.

“The blue one,” Robert text him. The black butt plug was bigger and a lot more intense, but when Aaron used the blue one, he could still feel Robert stretching him further when he finally claimed him. 

“Give me five minutes.” Robert could hear himself breathing heavily as his mind ran through images of Aaron, all of them x rated. He’d been there often enough to hear the little grunt Aaron always let out when Robert pushed the plug home. Or the whine he’d make when Robert twisted it inside him, very slowly, usually with his other hand stroking Aaron‘s cock almost casually.

“Okay, ready and waiting for you. Hurry home. Now.” Robert had slipped into a daydream, losing time and Aaron must have taken his time, because more than ten minutes had gone by since the last text.

“Tell me exactly how you feel. Describe it to me.”

“Very full. You feel better, though. I’m so hard and I need you. I want you to tease me until I can’t take it any more. I’ve been turned on all day for you.”

“Careful what you wish for. I can definitely do that later tonight,” Robert said, almost hearing Aaron’s whimpers already. “In fact, I will do that. I might tease you so much, make you so desperate that you’ll come untouched.”

“Tell me you’re nearly home.” Robert could hear the begging even just from the printed words on the screen.

“Ten minutes away,” Robert said honestly. The train was pulling into his station then all he’d need to do was get in his car, drive home and park outside the Woolpack. Then he'd quickly have his hands and lips all over Aaron’s naked body, tasting the sweat on his skin, making him moan, making his cock leak as he begged Robert to make him come.

Once Robert was in his car, he text Aaron once more. “Stroke yourself very slowly, build up the pleasure. Don’t come yet, save that for me because I need to taste you. I’ll be home as soon as physically possible. x”

“If I’m not coming, you’re not having a sneaky wank in your car either. Fair’s fair and all.”

“Promise,” Robert told him, meaning it as he turned the engine on. God, he couldn’t wait to get home and have Aaron’s willing panting body pinned underneath his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by a few people for a second chapter of this, when Robert gets home, and I'm a slave to comments, so here it is. It does get rather smutty in places, but I hope it's not too bad!! Enjoy!

Robert raced upstairs when he got home, desperate to see Aaron, to finish what they‘d started. Surprisingly, the bedroom door wasn’t locked and he opened it to see Aaron naked on top of the bed sheets, laying on his side and writhing with the sensations he himself was creating. Robert bit his bottom lip, but otherwise didn’t move, watching Aaron move the plug with one hand, stroking himself with the other, whimpering quietly, his skin covered with sweat, glistening in the light from one lamp. He was so lost in himself that he hadn’t even heard the door open. “R… Robert… God…” he whispered. Robert felt a bolt of desire go straight through him, that he was the man Aaron fantasised about when lost in his own dreams. Robert clicked the lock down on the bedroom door, and that did attract Aaron’s attention, he looked at him, eyes completely blown in lust, dark and delicious. Robert could get lost in those beautiful eyes for days.

“I’m here, I got you,” Robert said quietly, covering Aaron’s prone body with his own.

“I need you,” Aaron begged, voice almost broken. Robert kissed into his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin, quickly replacing the plug with two of his fingers, Aaron already slick and ready for him. Aaron groaned deeply, and Robert could feel the vibration against his lips, still tasting Aaron’s neck.

“You close?”

“God, yes…” Aaron moaned. Robert batted Aaron’s hand away and stroked his cock three times before Aaron cried out, arched, spilling himself onto the sheets. Robert kissed Aaron’s hair, stroking his stomach gently as he came down from his high. He was panting desperately, trying to come back down to earth.

“Hi…” Aaron breathed.

“Hi,” Robert said, a smirk in his voice. “Missed me?” Aaron just sighed heavily, making Robert laugh.

“That was a mistake,” Aaron breathed. “Texting you like that.”

“Seemed like a perfect idea to me,” Robert said, making them laugh yet again. Aaron arched his naked body into Robert’s clothed one.

“You’re hard.”

“Well, I didn’t have the option of playing with myself,” Robert teased. “I had to get home and take care of you.”

“Mm…” Aaron said, feeling exhausted and they’d barely begun. Robert moved his stroking hand from Aaron’s stomach up to his nipples and Aaron moaned, pushing his hips into Robert hard.

“You’re sensitive tonight,” Robert observed.

“Too long missing you,” Aaron said, making Robert grin. “Come on, get your clothes off then.”

“So demanding,” Robert said, though he got up and did what he asked. Aaron watched him strip, and knowing he had his attention, Robert did it slowly, loving Aaron licking his lips, his eyes lingering over Robert’s body. He was much more open in his admiration than normal, and it occurred to Robert that he didn’t know how much Aaron had had to drink tonight, or if this was just the after effects of his climax.

“Hey… Are you with me?” Robert asked, a hand to his face, thumb stroking his skin softly.

“Mm,” Aaron said, giving himself a small shake. “Yeah, I’m here. I just feel… oh… so good,” Robert smiled widely.

“Remind me to leave you wanting me all day again,” Robert said. “If this is how it takes you.”

“You dare….” Aaron started. “The texting was a one time thing.”

“Yeah, right,” Robert said, getting back in bed, wrapping his arms around Aaron‘s waist, pulling them tight together, face to face. “If you could ever have resisted me, we’d never have got together in the first place.” Aaron chuckled, the laugh easy and carefree. Robert would love to hear that noise every day for the rest of his life.

“Laugh again,” Robert whispered. “I love hearing you happy.”

“Soft touch.”

“Nope,” Robert said, pressing his hips against Aaron‘s body. “Definitely hard.” Aaron rolled his eyes before they kissed deeply, the first time their lips had touched all day. It was a lazy, dirty, delicious kiss. “God, I miss you when I’m stuck in meetings all day.”

“But coming home’s fun…” Aaron said, his hand wandering as he started to stroke Robert, making him whimper with need. Robert pulled his hand away, too much more and he’d be coming. He didn't want a hand job, he wanted to come buried deep inside his lover. Aaron looked at Robert, hard for him and he rolled onto his front and spread his thighs in a silent invitation. “Oh, like that, is it?” Robert asked, stroking his thigh until he reached his arse and squeezed hard.

“You seemed desperate for me,” Aaron said, looking at him pointedly. Robert grinned wickedly, shifting on the bed until he kissed down Aaron’s spine. He spread Aaron’s arse and started licking him. The first touch of his tongue against Aaron’s skin had him pausing, tasting the flavoured lube Aaron had opened himself up with earlier, when Robert was still on the train. Aaron laughed, knowing what had caught his attention.

“You don’t like that raspberry one,” Robert murmured, voice dark with lust.

“No, but I know you do,” Aaron said, passing Robert the tube from the bedside table. “I wasn’t exaggerating when I said I was dreaming of your tongue.” Robert felt a dart of white hot lust go through him, using more lube before tasting Aaron again, spreading him so he could let his tongue slowly find every spot that made Aaron moan and whine. He wanted Aaron to get hard again, so he’d take his time if he had to. “R… Ro… Christ…” Robert felt pleased that Aaron had lost the ability to talk, writhing against his face in pleasure.

“Getting there, are we?” Robert asked, reaching underneath him and stroking his cock as he continued to rim him. He kept going until he heard Aaron’s familiar whimpers into the pillow, knowing that meant he needed more stimulation. Robert pulled them into position on their sides and thrust inside him quickly making Aaron groan in satisfaction. Nothing could possibly match the feeling of having Robert stretch him like this, no sex toy, not their fingers, simply nothing felt this mind stoppingly good. Robert groaned, his teeth biting down on Aaron’s shoulder to stop from moaning too loudly, a habit he’d got into lately, which thrilled Aaron. The marks on his shoulders always reminded him, come the morning. Robert kissed up his neck before whispering directly in his ear, “I’m not going to last long, Aaron.” Aaron clenched around him, drawing a deep moan from Robert’s throat, making Aaron laugh under his breath.

“Come on, then,” Aaron said, reaching a hand for Robert’s hair, clutching him close. Robert closed his eyes as he thrust inside Aaron, hard. He didn’t have the restraint to make this last, no matter how much he wanted to. He was far too turned on. He’d been so lost in his own lust, that he’d barely realised Aaron wasn’t responding the way he wanted him to. More lying there with a few contended sighs than really present. “I’m missing you, aren’t I?” Robert breathed. He gripped Aaron’s hips, changing the angle until with the next thrust, Aaron arched up against him, crying out loudly as Robert hit his prostate. “That’s more like it,” Robert said, pleased. He loved that only him could reduce Aaron to a speechless whimpering mess on the bed sheets, desperate to come from the sensation of Robert pounding into him.

Robert couldn’t hold back, and he thrust into him hard, a hand stroking Aaron’s cock. It didn’t take long. Robert came first, again biting down on Aaron’s shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure. The feeling of Robert filling him with his come was enough to have Aaron following quickly a few seconds later, his body quivering from the rush, shaking with it.

Robert pulled out of him slowly, hearing a whimpered “no, no…” from Aaron as their bodies parted. It’s something Robert’s convinced Aaron’s unaware of doing every single time, the small protest that he doesn’t want Robert to pull out. Robert held him, stroking his body gently as they come back down to earth. Aaron turned around to face him, eyes open and now almost back to normal.

Robert kissed him and Aaron backed away, scrunching his nose in distaste, raspberry lube still on Robert‘s tongue. “God, you really don’t like the taste of that, do you?” Robert said with a laugh. Aaron scrunching his nose really shouldn’t have been cute, but Robert couldn’t think of another word that could describe it.

“No, that was all for you.” Robert looked at him warmly, kissing his jaw gently instead, enjoying the stubble against his lips. They both jumped at a large bang on the bedroom wall. From experience, that would be Liv, throwing something at the wall to tell them to shut up. She’d already broken two bedside lamps and Aaron laughed into Robert’s chest, blushing.

“We’re going to hear about that tomorrow, aren’t we?”

“Yep,” Robert said, offhand. He’d suffered a lot worse than a teenage girl grumbling over something that made him so happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible, it's been a while since I've written anything like this. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
